percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian Games 2: Musical Madness
The Olympian Games 2: Musical Madness Xaro Leitz I awoke to one of the most horrible sounds ever to be created by mankind: Michael Jackson's "Thriller". I flicked my hand and the alarm clock smashed against the far wall of my room. The alarm clock came with the room and it didn't matter how many times I destroyed it. Every time I came back to my room it would be on my night stand again and I couldn't change it. "Hades has horrible taste in music." I thought as I rolled out of bed. As soon as my feet hit the floor the fireplace ignited, illuminating the room. My room was set up like many of the other competitor's rooms. It had a king sized bed with black and gold sheets, a fireplace with a flat screen TV above it, and a small bathroom with a golden bathtub and a platinum toilet. One wall was lined with ancient scrolls, and spell books, most of which I had finished reading. I walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I showered, dressed and ordered room service. While I ate the TV turned on by its self. Zeus appeared dressed in his usual pinstriped suit. "Heroes! Champions!" He boomed. "Today will be your challenge! Report to the throne room in one hour to receive your quest. That is all." The screen clicked off and I finished my breakfast. I snapped my fingers and my armor flew out of my closet. I donned my black leather and Stygian Iron breast plate and strapped on my greaves and arm guards. I stretched feeling the extra weight usually I didn't wear armor, relying on my reflexes and force fields. However I had no idea what I was walking into so I needed extra protection. I extended my hand and Hades' staff materialized in front of me. It floated into my hand and I felt the familiar dark energy flowing into me. I exhaled and the shadows around me quivered. Over the past few days I had gotten better at controlling the staff's powers and using it as an actual weapon. I still had my Celestial bronze chain but I had left my swords at home. I tapped the ground with the staff and instantly shadow traveled into the throne room. The room was empty for a few seconds then demigods started pouring into the room. I chatted with a few of them until a blinding light consumed the room and the gods appeared seated on their thrones. A small table also appeared with scrolls laid on it. Zeus rose from his throne and the room fell silent. "Heroes! Welcome to your first Challenge!" Everyone began cheering and clapping until Zeus raised his hand for silence. "Today your challenge will be to find a certain item that one of us has left in a maze for you to locate. When your name is called please select a scroll with the item you are to locate." "Simple enough." I thought to myself. A list appeared in Zeus's hand and he called out my name. All the competitors turned and stared at me as I walked to the table and bowed to Lord Zeus. I scanned the table, holding my hand over each of the scrolls seeing if I could feel a connection to one. Nothing happened so I selected one at random. As soon as I picked up the scroll I was blinded by a bright light. When my vision cleared I was standing in a long hallway with the clear sky above me. The walls were made of red bricks and were about twelve feet tall. I looked around and saw the corridor split ahead of me and a dead end behind me. "Okay drop me off right in the middle of a labyrinth. Thanks." I said aloud. I unrolled the scroll and saw a picture of an IPod Shuffle. Under the picture was a small caption: Apollo's IPod. Well now I knew what I was looking for, now I just needed to figure out where the heck it was. I looked up at the sky. "Why should I wander through a maze when I can fly?" I jumped into the air and just before my head reached the top of the wall I slammed into an invisible force field. "Ouch." I moaned as rubbed the top of my head. I pressed my hand against the force field testing it's strength. I sent a surge of energy of into the force field and it stayed solid. "So much for that idea." I thought as I touched back down. I started walking down the corridor until I came to the 'T'. To my left the walls changed to stainless steel wall, to my right they changed to thick hedges. I had to find the IPod before the other competitors started appearing. No doubt they would want to slow each other down. I also needed to cover as much ground as possible. I snapped my fingers and a shadow clone, an exact copy of myself appeared in front of me. He ran towards the steel corridor and I ran towards the hedge corridor. Every time me or one of my clones came to a division in the maze we would create another copy until one of us found Apollo's IPod. After about an hour I had passed dozens of corridors. Including; a river of lava, a corn maze, an underground tunnel, a rickety wooden bridge, and a corridor lined entirely with books. I was walking through a corridor lined with large sandstone blocks when a young girl with black hair entered at the other end. Her brown eyes zeroed in on me and two sais sprang into her hands. "Ah Jessica! Long time no see, how's your head?" I shouted recalling our fight at another tournament we had attended. She managed to stab me in the chest costing me the fight. I had managed to hit her with a psychic blast that apparently gave her major headaches for a week. Jessica didn't respond, instead she charged me. Hades' Staff appeared in my hand. Jessica was within fifteen of me when one of my shadow clones shouted in my mind: "I found it!" I smiled and extended the staff forward. An invisible force field appeared in front of me which Jessica promptly smashed into. She staggered for a moment then lunged again, raking her sais against the invisable barrier. "Xaro!" She shouted. "Fight me like a man you coward!" I tapped my chin. "Tempting but I have more important things to attend to. However I will leave you with this. Shadow Plague!" I swung the staff in an arc, releasing a wave of darkness that took on the form of dozens of bats. Jessica jumped back and began swinging wildly trying to fight off my curse. "That should keep her busy for a while." I then turned and shadow traveled to my shadow clones location. The maze seemed to fight against me as I traveled but eventually I emerged in front of a dead end hallway made entirely of gold. My clone and I high-fived each other before he dissolved back into shadows. The walls and the floor were made entirely of gold with decorative columns and niches with golden statues. At the end was a golden IPod touch docked on a pillar. I took a few hesitant steps forward expecting something to jump out and attack me. I stopped in the center of the corridor, twelve feet from the IPod. I could hear music playing but not from the IPod, it seemed to be coming from all directions. A soft, sweet song like a lullaby drifted through the air. I shook my head and glanced around trying to pinpoint the source of the music. Suddenly the four female statues that lined the walls stepped off their shelves and surrounded me. I raised Hades' Staff and the statue's voices took on a darker tone, like something I heard at a funeral once. "Oh not good," I thought realizing what I was up against. "The Celedons." I slammed the staff on the ground and unleashed a wave of energy that pushed the Celedons back against the walls. The automatons glared at me with malice. I instinctively raised a dome like force field that protected me from all directions allowing me to focus on one enemy at a time. However the Celedons didn't attack me. Instead they raised their hands and began to sing. The lyrics immediately smashed their way into my brain, every bad song I had ever heard was currently playing and making my ears bleed. Justin Bieber, Nicki Minaj, Britney Spears, Miley Cyrus, Lil Wayne, Snoop Dog and a dozen other artists were all playing at once. I pressed my hands to my ears and dropped to my knees. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut. My force field wasn't sound proof and I was too overwhelmed to do anything to stop the sound. My ears were ringing, my vision blurred, my mouth tasted like copper, and my arm and legs were going numb. My mind went fuzzy and I began to loose consciousness. Before I blacked out a small light appeared in front of my blurred vision. Then the horrible sounds in my head were drowned out by something even worse... "Cause this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!" My alarm clock had somehow appeared in front of me, music cranked to volumes I had never thought possible. In an instant my mind was cleared. The Celedons' music was inaudible compaired to my roar of anger. My battle avatar, a 10 foot tall jaguar-humanoid, formed around me in the blink of an eye. A beam of darkness shot from my hand destroying the alarm clock. The Celedons shrieked as I turned my attention to them. I swiped at two of them swatting them into the air then blasted them like two clay pigeons. Raining down large mechanical parts into the maze. The other two ran down the corridor and split up preventing a similar fate to their sisters. My avatar shrank then disappeared. I turned to the IPod still docked on the pedestal. I raised my hand and the IPod un-docked itself and flew into my out stretched palm. I was then enveloped by another bright light and teleported back to the throne room. The Olympians were seated on their thrones applauding. All except for Apollo. His hair looked like a camp fire and sparks flew from his eyes. I tossed him his IPod and he caught it, never taking his eyes off me. "You destroyed my Celedons!" Apollo roared, sending a waves of searing heat through the room. I smiled and help up two fingers. "Two, I only destroyed two Celedons. And they're not in that bad of shape." Another heat wave crashed through the room. "Xaro Leitz! I am going to..." "To what?" A deep voice spoke beside me. I turned my head and found Hades standing next to me. "Xaro completed your challenge and retrieved your device. You knew the risk sending your Celedons to defend it but you did it anyways. I'm sure Hephaestus will be able to repair your back ups. Now then, my champion needs his rest." Hades turned and walked out of the throne room. I quickly bowed to the other gods and followed Hades. He stopped outside when the doors shut behind us. A small smile appeared on his face. "Congratulations on your first victory Xaro. I knew I chose wisely when I asked you to be my champion." Hades said extending his hand. I shook his hand ignoring how cold it was. "Thank you my lord. It is an honor to be representing you." I replied. I leaned in a little closer. "Next time I would prefer a giant monster to fight." Hades' smile spread further ever so slightly. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Get some rest, the next challenge my not be so easy." He disappeared and I walked back to my room. I opened the door and found everything the same. Except my alarm clock was no longer sitting on my nightstand. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Olympian Games